Misery
by IsisandYami
Summary: Isis is evil, Yami is the only one who can save her. A strange man named Master Hunter appears. what chaos have I created!? chapter2 is up! ;^-^;PLEASE review
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or Tekken Tag Tournament ,if I did things would be different.

P.s. this is my first fic. please review.

**_MISERY_**

By: Isis

Isis and Anika were walking to the arcade. They both needed something to cheer them up. Not only did they fail their English quiz, but both their boyfriends broke up with them. 

When they got to the arcade Isis saw David playing the Tekken Tag Tournament game (obviously trying to beat her high score), she turned around and began to walk out of the arcade when Jaz tripped her, causing her to fall flat on her face. She heard David laughing in the back ground, not to mention Rain yelling at her for being such a klutz. Isis just stood up, brushed herself off, cleared her throat, and said, (or rather yelled), " RAIN, I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR YELLING ALL THE TIME AND DAVID EVERY SINGLE DAY I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR TEASING! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SO CALLED "FRIENDS"! I'M LEAVING!!! " With that, she left everyone in complete shock. Rain looked like she could die right on the spot. So did David. Jen just stood there and said that they shouldn't have teased Isis today, and then she explained the whole thing to them. Now Rain looked completely ashamed. David said he was going to go for a walk in the park. To David this was both good and bad news. The bad news was Isis was angry with him. The good news, she was available.

Isis was at the park staring at her refection in the lake with her headphones on. P!nk's "Misunderstood" CD was playing the song "Misery" but she wasn't thinking of her ex- boyfriend. She was thinking of Prince Yami. She couldn't help but compare him to David. They had the same looks. The only thing that David lacked that Prince Yami had was a heart and manners. All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted by…"COME IN ANCIENT HEAD, EARTH TO ANCIENT HEAD!!!!!". It was David. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear David. I'm sick of you calling me ancient head." Isis calmly stated. Ok David, don't choke and get her mad, thought David, " Whatever, ancient head." great, I choked again! Isis stood, " I've tried being aggressive, I've tried to be polite but it looks like it's time to …all of a sudden Isis's appearance changed. Instead of her usual cute strait dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes, her hair became jet black , and her eyes were also jet black. Her clothes also changed. Instead of her jeans and tee shirt, she was now wearing a white and black dress. It sort of looked Egyptian, it had a low collar and flowed down to her ankles, the sleeves where long also. "I'm not Isis, my name is Wicked Isis. I am Isis', how do you say, dark side. You see, for the past eon or so, I've been trapped inside while the goodie-goodie tries to save earth, all in the name of truth, love and justice! So all that anger that see puts aside from being teased by you and her friends has been helping me get stronger every day till finally I could come out and destroy earth so she doesn't have to save it.", said the evil woman. David was in complete shock. Isis was a goodie-goodie, and the earth was going to be destroyed because HE kept teasing Isis. When finally he gained the ability to speak, he said, "How exactly do you plan to destroy the earth, might I ask?" Then Wicked Isis replied, "I'm not sure yet, but rest assured, I'll think of something." With that she disappeared. "What kink of villain doesn't have a plan?", David said to himself. 

Soon after that, David returned to the arcade and told Jen, Rain, Sapphire, and Anika what had happened in the park. "So what your telling us is that Isis is gone and Wicked Isis is back?", said Anika. "Yes, so we have to find a way to defeat Wicked Isis before she does come up with a plan !!", David was hysterical. "Don't worry David, Wicked Isis' never been able to come up with a plan yet!" said Sapphire in her usual happy way. "Well, how are we going to get Isis back !!!", said David. "Once Wicked Isis is not so energetic she'll just transform back into regular Isis." 

"Why do you care anyway? You always tease her and it's partly your fault we're in this mess in the first place", said a rather upset Jen. " Because I'm, I'm in love with Isis okay. Are you happy now, I said it." ,was David's reply. "Oh .." Jen said while still in shock. "Sorry David we didn't know you felt that way about Isis." said Anika. "Well you sure had a strange way of showing it." Jaz said. "Some friend you are Jaz. Hey, Jen! What do you mean by not so energetic?" David asked. "Well when Isis is no longer the conscious one, she is left in peace with no one or thing upsetting her, so wicked Isis can't use Isis's anger and sorrow as energy. But, there is another problem. When Isis's wicked is awakened, our wicked sides also awaken." said Sapphire. " It would be a lot easier if Prince Yami was here." said Jen. "Who is Prince Yami?" David asked. " You see, long ago when the pyramids where still young, Isis was pretty important. She was married to the pharaoh's brother, the prince of all Egypt. So you see, Isis was married to the prince of Egypt, Prince Yami." began Anika. "Do you understand now, Prince Yami helped us last time Wicked Isis came out." added Jen. "He use their love to temporarily seal Wicked Isis away." said Rain. "But, thanks to all of us being careless with our words, Wicked Isis is loose again. Who knows she may actually come up with a plan." said Anika. " That's right! Know I remember that's why we needed Yami's help!" said Sapphire. Just as Sapphire finished her sentence a young man with white blonde hair and an incredibly gorgeous body walked in the arcade. " Were is Isis?" the handsome stranger forcefully asked, "I'll say it again, were is Princess Isis!!!" "We don't know she ran off. Anyway who are you to be asking" acquired a now angrier David. "I am known as Master Hunter. Princess Isis has challenged my power for the last time!" "So your point is what?" said Anika. "MY POINT IS I'M GOING TO KICK HER BUTT!" "I'd like to see you try, Muti! Exclaimed an enraged David. "SILENCE, MORTAL!" Master Hunter yelled draw ing a long slender golden staff with the Eye of Horus on it.


	2. of milkshakes and movies

Isis: HI EVERYBODY!!!

Yami: What are you so happy about?

Isis: Oh, nothing. To tell you the truth right now I just sent Bodiah to kill all authors and readers.

Yami: *looks very nervous * Why did you do that?!?!

Isis: BECOUSE ONLY PEOPLE I TOLD REVIEWED ME!!!!

Yami: I'm going to do the disclaimer o.k. Isis and I do not own YGO or any thing else we only own this interesting story.

Isis: Things are really starting to heat up. Master Hunter meets Wicked Isis!! Now on with the story. Oh, and Master Hunter is going to be called Marik in this chapter and all that are on the way!;^-^;

Wicked Isis: I'll kill you!! I don't want to do that with that pretty boy!!!

Isis: I said, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think you can find her some where out there, Mr. Marik." David said in a squeaky voice, pointing out the door. 

Just as David had finished his sentence, Wicked Isis walked thru the door. Marik stood there in shock. //Man how did Isis get so hot?!?! o0// His thoughts were interrupted by Wicked Isis flicking him on the forehead.

Marik: Ouch! You little, I swear Isis; today you die.

Wicked Isis: Yeah sure. Oh, by the way it's not Isis; it's Wicked Isis.

Marik: What's the dif?

Wicked Isis: The difference is I'm evil and Isis is not.

Marik: Wanna milkshake and a movie?

Wicked Isis: You move fast.

Mark: And I always get what I want.

Wicked Isis: Is that so? Well in that case it's a date. ;^-^;

David: Hello. This is weird.

Anika: Can Some one explain what just happened?

Sapphire: Not me.

Jen: Don't look at me.

Rain: I wouldn't mind an explanation myself.

Jaz: I think Marik Just asked you would-be girlfriend out. 

David's anger and rage grew and spread like wild fire. // I'll kill the bastard if it's the last thing I do// 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isis: It's short and angering, my favorite combination.

Yami: when do I re enter the lime light?

Isis: I don't know that's up to the reviewers. Please do. Sorry it's not R will be if more reviews come.;^-^;

Yami: goodda bye-bye.^-^


End file.
